1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive signaling devices, and more particularly to a U-turn signaling device conformed for common installation on a motor vehicle turn signaling stalk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,541 we have devised an after-market U-turn signaling arrangement controlled by ultrasonic signal sources mounted on the vehicle steering wheel. Since that time we have discovered an alternative structure rendered operative by the manipulation of the turn signal stalk.
To achieve an effective U-turn the operator of a vehicle, of necessity, must reduce the vehicle speed to a rate substantially lower than that associated with other turns. Simply, an effective U-turn entails a much smaller turning radius and thus the vehicle speed must, of necessity, be lowered. The following traffic has no visual suggestion of this difference in vehicle maneuver and, consequently, cannot anticipate this lower vehicle speed.
The statistical incidence of U-turn in the normal course of events is extremely rare. As result, the normal anticipation is that of a left hand turn and the somewhat higher vehicle speed of this maneuver. This lack of a warning signal has led to many collisions with a consequent suggestion of various signal devices in the art. Exemplary teachings of various rear signaling arrangements appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,656,104; 3,678,457; 4,361,828; and 3,593,277. Each of these, while suitable for the purposes intended, do not attend to the manipulative convenience required for use.
A conveniently manipulated signaling extension is therefore sought and it is one such extension that is disclosed herein.